manhuntfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Избавление
Избавление ( ) - последний уровень Manhunt. Миссия Cash is in the elevator on his way the Starkweather's office when he is ambushed by Piggsy, who tries to cut his way inside with a Chainsaw. Cash panics and climbs through the vent in the roof, dropping his weapons and finds himself unarmed in the attic. Piggsy with his Chainsaw then begins to seach for Cash, while Cash sneaks around and executes Piggsy with two Glass Shards and a Wooden Spike, but it only wounds him. Piggsy then cuts through a door and goes back to his room and Cash follows. Piggsy then chases Cash up to the top floor, right outside Starkweather's office, where Cash tricks Piggsy into standing on a metal grid on the floor. The grid shakes and Piggsy runs back to his room. Then Cash lures Piggsy again onto the grid, but this time it gives way and falls. Piggsy manages to hold onto the side but drops his Chainsaw. Cash picks it up and stands over Piggsy for a few seconds before sawing his arms off, causing him to fall to his death. Now Cash attempts to use the Chainsaw to open the door to Starkweather's office where some Cerberus are waiting. He then runs back into the attic to hide and then kills the Cerberus. Once they are all dead, Cash cuts through the door to Starkweather's office and enters. A startled Starkweather pulls out a Revolver and starts shooting at Cash, but Cash chases him around the office before cutting his stomach open and spilling his guts. Starkweather begs for mercy, but Cash drives the Chainsaw into his face, killing him. He then leaves it enlodged in Starkweather's back. Scene Weapons and Items *Wooden Spike *Glass Shard *Chainsaw *Assault Rifle *Revolver (Used by Starkweather, can be obtained via trainer) *Brick *Severed Head (Hasty chainsaw execution, swing out attack with chainsaw) *Barbed Wire (In the beta version) Walkthrough 500px Gallery manhunt 2011-07-07 22-46-08-95.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 22-48-22-46.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 22-48-23-28.JPG|Cash attempting to execute Piggsy with the Wooden Spike manhunt 2011-07-07 22-52-26-01.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 22-54-41-21.JPG|Piggsy standing on the grid manhunt 2011-07-07 22-56-16-89.JPG Manhunt_2011-06-24_21-18-16-78.jpg manhunt 2011-07-07 22-56-36-37.JPG|Piggsy falling to his death manhunt 2011-07-07 23-03-29-03.JPG|Starkweather, when Cash enters his office manhunt 2011-07-07 23-03-35-18.JPG|Cash confronting Starkweather manhunt 2011-07-07 23-04-16-75.JPG|Starkweather begging for mercy manhunt 2011-07-07 23-04-19-57.JPG|Starkweather's death Rewards *God Mode Cheat - Completion. *Art panel 20 in Bonus Material - 3 star ranking. *Piggsy Skin Cheat - 5 star ranking and 5 star ranking in Key Personnel (5 star ranking can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Time 2 Die - 3 star ranking and 3 star ranking in Wrong Side of the Tracks, Trained to Kill, Border Patrol and Key Personnel. Trivia *The title "Deliverance" comes from the movie of the same name, which includes an infamous scene where the main antagonist tells the main character to "squeal like a pig". *In the final confrontation, Starkweather will sometimes say: "I made you". In Manhunt 2, Leo uses the same words in the final cutscene of Personality Clash. *This is the only appearance of the Wooden Spike in Manhunt. *Starkweather's Office is much like the final room in Danny's mind during Release Therapy in Manhunt 2. *This is the scene with the least amount of Hunters, with only seven. *The Wire could have been used against Piggsy. *Be very careful when killing Piggsy, as sometimes a glitch will happen where it will play Piggsy's death cutscene, as soon as Piggsy is done falling, James will shown to be falling to his death, while still showing it in cutscene form. If this glitch happens, it will give you the option to continue or quit; unfortunately, you cannot select either, so you must reset the system. Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в Manhunt